


The Perfect Breakfast

by MamaKatie



Series: A Storybook of White Roses [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Breakfast in Bed, Day Four: Snuggles, F/F, White Rose Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaKatie/pseuds/MamaKatie
Summary: On a lazy Sunday, Ruby Rose decides to treat her wife to something special.(White Rose Week 2018 Day Four: Snuggles)





	The Perfect Breakfast

“Weiss…”

_ ‘Mmm...what is Ruby doing here?’ _

“Weissssss…”

_ ‘She’s so...noisy…’ _

“Weiss!!”

Realizing that this dream was actually reality, Weiss’s eye’s flew up, nearly jumping out of bed, as she looked desperately around the room, convinced that there was danger, or worse, she may have slept in and missed class. 

But instead of the sounds of panicked shuffling around the room from her teammates, she instead heard the sound of laughter coming from her wife next to their bed. 

“Pfft...Weiss, you should see your face!” Ruby Rose laughed, one hand over her mouth to stifle her laughing, the other on her stomach to stop any cramps. “You look like you skipped class or something! Oh my gosh, you thought we were still at Beacon didn’t you? Oh man, that’s so cute!” 

Turning bright red, Weiss quickly stood up, pushing her wife to the side as she crossed her arms. “Don’t be ridiculous you dolt! I...would never make that mistake!” 

“Sure, sure,” Ruby waved her wife off, clearly reading far more into the situation than Weiss liked before gently pushing her back onto the bed. “Anyways, it’s breakfast!” 

“I realize that,” Weiss responded, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. “So, why exactly are you pushing me  _ back  _ onto our bed? Especially if breakfast is all you want to eat.”

Ruby flushed at that, making Weiss smirk. Ruby was the definite tease of the pair, so it was always so satisfying to pull one over her wife. “N-no! I mean, yes? I mean, just hold on okay!”

Weiss relented, letting her wife regain her composure. 

“You’re the worst,” Ruby pouted, before turning to their end table, dramatically motioning to the tray of food that had gone unnoticed until now. “Ta-da! It’s breakfast!”

Staring at the plate of food in front of her, Weiss smiled. There were two plates, with blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs and sausage for herself, another with chocolate chip pancakes and strawberries for Ruby, and two cups of a dark liquid which she knew to be coffee and hot chocolate. 

Gently grabbing Ruby’s collar to pull her in for a light kiss, she smiled into it before deepening it slightly, not enough for them to go crazy but instead to show back at least a portion of the passion and love that she truly felt for her wife.

“Thank you, Ruby,” she smiled, leading Ruby to sit next to her, passing her a plate before beginning to eat. “It’s delicious, but what’s the occasion?” 

Ruby chewed, having her mouth full of chocolate and sweets that Weiss only slightly judged her for. She swallowed, knowing Weiss hated when people spoke with their mouths full before shrugging. “I dunno, I just love you? I wanted to do something special for you! Be a good wife, you know?”

Weiss smiled. Even before they were dating, Ruby had always gone out of her way for Weiss, and it always brought so much joy to Weiss. Ruby truly was her sunshine, the one that was destined to melt her heart and cause her to fall for her. She wasn’t perfect, but she was perfect to Ruby and that was enough. 

“You know you’re the perfect wife Ruby,” Weiss teased, letting her head rest on Ruby’s shoulder before putting their plates to the side and laying them down on the bed. “I love you so much Ruby Rose.” 

Ruby beamed, pulling Weiss into a deep kiss. “And I love you too, Weiss Rose.” 

And as they held each other in a light embrace, they drifted off to sleep, their thoughts only of each other. 

And everything was perfect. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! I wasn't planning on doing something for today, but I ended up having the inspiration for just a cute, fluffy drabble. I really hope you enjoy! Can't believe I haven't missed a day yet! Go Team White Rose!


End file.
